Reign of Darkness FINAL CHAPTER
by Xalanthas
Summary: Final chapter i know its kinda long, but bear with me. I REALLY hope u enjoi it.


**The Reign of Darkness**

**By: Black Lion**

Finale

Author's note: Please forgive me, because Book II of this story has many errors. In my negligence, I did not consult thy grammar check. It won't happen again.

TLK and its respective characters property of Disney

Mine are mine

Oh, and there's one that's not mine that belongs to Hudson software

**Chapter 11: Here to Stay**

Raging fires burned all around him. Scar laughed with raucous glee, destroying all in his path. His new powers were incredible. He could command the cold, creating ice and deathly spires of crystal. Everywhere he stepped, the land around him cracked under the cold of his body. He looked behind him to see countless scores of undead and demons blasting through the rift, eager to consume the land they had been promised. A glorious repast they would have, for the Pridelands seemed to have become larger than Scar had previously remembered.

They had been transported to the very border of the Pridelands. Priderock, their primary target, was a mere dot on the wide green, orange and purple horizon. It would take a many days journey to arrive. But for now, they had to rally their forces and wait for their next order from their Dark Lord. They had to postpone the invasion until the arrival of Fakuru. But even the promise of the Pridelands seemed too alluring, enough for some demons to disobey their master. They went too far from where they were meant to be, and were immediately killed, bursting to ashes, their souls locked away in hell once again for eternity.

So for now, it would be better to wait.

Xal knew they were here. Exactly where, he didn't know, but he knew they were here. His newfound king to be, Kovu, and queen, Kiara, joined his party for the relatively short walk to Priderock.

"My King." Xalanthas addressed Kovu. Kovu was flattered, he wasn't even a king, and was already being labeled with his lordship. Cool.

"Yeah?"

"We should proceed with all haste. By now Zakoma and Amyrza would have arrived at Priderock. Perhaps it would be best not to keep everyone waiting?"

"Alright." Kovu said. He wanted to know who this lion was, and if his story was true. "I know a few shortcuts here and there, and I could manage to get us there quickly."

They left in line, Xal and Kovu up front, Vitani and Kiara in between, and Illiana in the rear. Vitani slowed to join her, and smiled at her. Illi managed a smile back, but seemed lethargic and slow. Vitani tried to cheer her up.

"My first impression of him was wrong."

"Who, Xal?" Illiana asked.

"Yeah. He seems so confident, yet so kind and observant."

"I think he's funny, the way he acts when he's not around me. But now…"

She paused, "He seems so serious. He seems to be hiding a secret from me, but I don't know what it is." Illi's ears dropped, and she went back to her troubled state.

Vitani rubbed her head against Illiana's, a leonine equivalent that 'everything was going to be ok.' She left her alone to rejoin Kiara.

Deep in her heart, Illiana knew it wasn't Xal that had a secret to tell.

They arrived in a shorter time than they had expected. Kovu had led them through a few trees, shrubs, and caverns, and arrived at Priderock's doorstep. Xalanthas, in all his life, had never seen such an outcropping of rock. It's as if the rock had taken life of its own at one time, grooming itself with its majesty. One could almost say it showed its prominent breast with pride.

"Well, here we are." Kovu said with a hint of arrogance.

Upon examination, Priderock was empty. One could not see any activity outside or within it. Strange enough, no one else seemed to notice.

"C'mon," Kiara said,

"Let me introduce you to my father, the king."

The lioness hopped up to the main entrance of the den, beckoning others to follow. Kovu motioned to Xalanthas when he noticed that the black lion was gazing into the sky, completely unaware of the company's departure.

"Xal…" Kovu started, but was interrupted.

"I know. It's just that I expected Zakoma to be here by now." He dismissed the thought and joined the others inside.

Upon approach of the large den, Xalanthas and Illiana shared their amazement. The interior was huge, almost as if the cavernous den had its own gray, stone sky. Most amazing of all, it seemed naturally made, the walls and ceiling shaped smooth. It had a sense of warmth, welcoming them as if it had been their home. They found the king, sitting on the throne, listening to the daily news from his majordomo, a blue and white hornbill. His queen was nowhere to be seen.

"Father! I am here!" Kiara exclaimed, catching the monarch's attention. He smiled, and dismissed the majordomo. He smiled and greeted her with a hug, and turned toward the two black felines.

"I am Simba, the lord of this land," he regally addressed himself, "and I welcome you here as my guests."

"Thank you, great one," Xal replied, "I am Xalanthas, and this is Illiana, my trusted friend."

Simba tipped his head, and turned towards his majordomo. The hornbill still stood on his perch, half curious of the new visitors, and half irritated because of his interruption.

"Zazu, make sure our guests our well acquainted and in comfort during their stay."

"Yes, my lord. Come with me, I will show you the way."

The two black lions followed the hornbill out of Priderock, and Simba let out a sigh of relief.

"I really hate having to act that way in front of our guests. Sometimes I wish I could just be more relaxed instead of always having to exalt myself all the time."

Kiara smiled, and said,

"Don't worry Dad. They are nice people. They understand. Just let loose around them. Even you can get used to them."

"And what does that mean?"

"Nothing."

She rubbed her head against his, and exited Priderock. As she left, Simba walked to the rear exit of Priderock and viewed the horizon. Zazu returned rather swiftly, and perched upon his shoulder, just as he had to the old king.

"Your guests have been given their stay, your majesty."

"You returned rather quickly, didn't you?"

The hornbill eyed the lion. "You dismissed them rather quickly yourself, sir."

"Yeah, I trust them. They looked like good people."

"They seem very dangerous. Are you sure that is wise, sir?"

"It was once thought that Kovu was a real threat; and see how it turned out? Now he's going to take over my kingdom!!"

Simba laughed heartily, but Zazu did not join him. After his chortling, Simba let the bird go, and Simba went back inside, to see what other things needed tending.

**Chapter 12: Nice to be Home**

Zakoma and Amyrza banked hard, ready to alight themselves in the main promontory of Priderock. The ground was rushing fast to meet them, and Amyrza clenched her eyes tight. Zakoma's powerful wings stopped their rapid descent a few feet above the rock, cradling them both to a delightful halt. The white lion let the little leopard go, and she turned and smiled at him. He smiled back, as if he was not looking at a new friend, but in a manner that seemed more paternal. His violet eyes glowed.

A lioness exited from the den in Priderock, and she first set eyes on Amyrza, who waved at her. The lioness's eyes turned to Zakoma, and her jaw fell. She rubbed her eyes, and opened them again. Without saying a word, the lioness scrambled back inside to the den.

"Hmm", muttered Zakoma, "I have never gotten that kind of reaction…"

"Weird you should say that", replied Amyrza, "I have never seen Umi react that way either. Then again, we don't get many like you around here."

Zakoma shrugged.

Moments later, Kovu appeared from the den, and laid eyes on Zakoma. He was just as shocked as Umi, following behind, but was able to get a grip of himself a little sooner.

"Black lions and now winged lions", Kovu muttered to himself. This was when he realized the little leopardess standing next to him.

"You must be a friend of the Black Lion."

"Xalanthas, yes."

"Cool. I'l show you where he is staying. Your name?"

"Zakoma."

"Kovu, pleased."

There was an awkward pause in conversation and movement in this moment. Zakoma's eyes drifted, waiting for Kovu to move, who was once again dumbfounded by the sight of a winged lion.

"Uum…", Zakoma droned.

"Oh, yeah, sorry,", chuckled Kovu, and motioned him to come inside. As Zakoma folded his wings and followed Kovu inside, Amyrza and Umi stayed behind and watched the lions enter.

"Who is that?", she asked.

"Zakoma is his name."

"I know that…"

"A friend of Xalanthas…"

"Yes, yes…"

"Then why do you ask?"

From the expression on the Umi's face, Amyrza could see that she was more than just curious of the new visitor. Without a word, she silently, albeit quickly, followed inside the chamber. Amyrza chuckled and followed as well.

Night fell over the Pridelands, yet it did nothing to assuage Scar's uneasiness. So much _damn _waiting. Scar was eager for action, eager to soak his claws in crimson stain.

Xalanthas looked over the horizon, the dark night sky seeming undisturbed, unbroken. He imagined that all his troubles were over, that everything that threatened anything anywhere was gone, and that he was now in peace, alone at last, and nothing could touch him.

The lion's thoughts were interrupted when he heard silent but heavy footfalls behind him, and saw the gentle Zakoma approaching him.

"You really never could let go, could you?" he asked.

"Of what?" the lion responded.

Zakoma broke the stare and looked out over the horizon as Xal did. "Your job. Your duty."

Xalanthas sighed, and turned to face the white lion. "It never occurred to me to let go. It never crossed my mind. How could I, then?"

Zakoma smiled, and said, "You feel it as well, then, don't you?"

The black lion sighed, as it was Zakoma's nature to skip around the subject in the conversation. "Yes, I do. They are already here."

Xalanthas gave a long yawn, and gave a wink to the winged cat, taking his leave and going to find his bed alongside Illiana.

Zakoma waited for a few moments after the melanistic feline disappeared, and took flight. He wanted to have a longer look at this land, for he knew it could also be his last.

He flew over the great lake, the forest and plains, circling the Pridelands over and over, observing the peace and tranquility of the sleeping animals, ignorant of the impending doom. Perhaps it was better that way.

Suddenly, a lance of pain seared through Zakoma's left wing, and the lion found it hard to stabilize. The pain left him immediately, but Zakoma alighted nonetheless, thinking it better to stay on the ground.

Another bolt struck him as soon as he hit the ground, and he knew that it was no coincidence; he was being attacked.

_I know who you are…_

The voice rang in his head, something evil yet calm and satisfying.

_Come to me, dearest, come and see what you have missed…_

Zakoma stood his ground. The tall plain grass hid him well, despite his large size. He folded his wings tightly and kept low to the ground.

_There is no need to hide. No use, I see you just fine, Zakoma…_

Zakoma didn't move, tried his best to use his own magics to identify the culprit.

_Show yourself…_

'There!' Zakoma exclaimed to himself. An ethereal creature stood before him, a ghostly apparition with no visible features, only two red, glowing eyes. Red smoke rose from the creature's feet.

_So you have found me…_

The creature disappeared.

Zakoma lost all connection, and his senses told him he was alone.

"Do not fear…" Zakoma shook, the voice was right behind him. He turned as fast as he could, but found that he couldn't move a muscle in his body. An unseen force turned him about, bringing him face to face with the one who had been playing with him.

It was Fakuru.

The lion was smiling, and was holding Zakoma suspended in mid air with a restraining magic, each limb tied to his digits.

"Fakuru…"

"Yes, yes, it is I, never thought you would see me, did you?" The voice sounded clearly, yet the lion's mouth never moved.

Zakoma growled, and managed to fire a small projectile the demon's way. The small blue projectile struck the lion between the eyes, and a huge explosion followed. The light and smoke was blinding, and the grass around the demon was immediately incinerated.

Fakuru still stood there, unphased.

"That's not very polite you know…"

Zakoma began to feel a pressure on his wings, like a vice grip stretching the joints in opposite directions.

"These wings are beautiful. You are lucky to have these as gifts. I wonder how you would fair without them?" the demon teased.

The pressure on his wings increased ten-fold, and Zakoma tried his best to resist. Fakuru's magic proved too strong. He felt the sickening pop and crack of his bones as his wings were shattered, his bones broken and his joints torn.

Zakoma screamed and there was no sound. Fakuru had seen to it that there encounter be heard by no one.

Fakuru frowned and moved his fingers, the result stretching Zakoma's broken wings, shooting pain through the lion's body. Zakoma squeezed his eyes shut, the pain proving too much. When he opened them, he saw that he was face to face with Fakuru.

"You think that hurts? You know _nothing _of pain, boy!" the demon growled.

"You disgusting pitiful creature. My brother will stand over your broken corpse as you die…" Zakoma muttered through clenched teeth.

Fakuru laughed. "Your brother? How you are confused; let me teach you something. The Black Lion will die by my hand, as will his lioness, and everyone else who stands with him."

Fakuru's eyes narrowed.

"You do not even know who you are."

Zakoma was going to respond, until an image filled his mind. It was his mother, Amya. Her face was filled with sadness.

"Wha…" Zakoma muttered, but another character arrived into the scene.

Fakuru entered the cavern, and smiled wickedly. He unleashed a devastating attack on Amya, clawing and biting, but Amya made no move to block his attacks.

"STOP!" Zakoma screamed.

Another apparition appeared, this one had Fakuru and Amya in embrace, and a small cub played at their feet. It turned and stared back at the winged lion. It was Zakoma himself.

Zakoma lost all sense of reality at that moment.

"No…it cannot be…"

The apparition disappeared, and Fakuru grabbed him by the face, digging his claws into the flesh. He was no longer in Fakuru's ethereal grasp.

"I am your father! I had your mother and she gave birth to you!"

Zakoma couldn't believe what was being screamed into his ears. The surrogate who had taken Fakuru in was the same who bore his child.

The same who bore Zakoma.

"NO!" Zakoma roared, and attacked Fakuru. His wings dragged at his sides, every movement a slow and painful agony. He was a product of evil, an unnatural being. Fakuru sidestepped and dodged his every attack, laughing merrily at his pitiful attempts to do battle.

"A merry game! I wonder which of us will tire of it first…"

Zakoma gave a great swing which connected with Fakuru's muzzle. All the strength was stolen from him at that moment. Zakoma felt as if he had run a thousand miles, and could not move from sheer exhaustion. Fakuru looked over him.

"Face the truth, my son. You have no choice but to follow me."

At that moment, tears flooded Zakoma's eyes. He knew that the demon was right, knew that his father had complete control.

He knew that he could never obey.

With surprising strength, Zakoma lunged at him and clamped his jaws around Fakuru's throat.

"FOOL!"

Fakuru's claw smashed into his gut, and Zakoma let go, blood flowing freely from his jaws. He looked up in time to see Fakuru's flaming claw above his head.

"You will die with the rest…"

Zakoma roared, hoping that Xalanthas, hoping anyone, would hear.

His world became a red haze, and his pain and suffering came to an end.

Kovu stretched, easing the tightness of his muscles as he awoke from a deep and profound sleep. He yawned widely as he finished his stretching, and gave the sleeping Kiara a gentle kiss before wandering outside. As usual, he took in a deep breath and savored the air, the air that always crisp and fresh. Strange, he thought to himself, the air didn't seem as clean today as it usually was.

Kovu noticed Xalanthas arising from the den, a wide smile on his face. Kovu raised the question through his expression, and Xalanthas answered,

"I had a very nice dream."

Kovu was about to reply, but decided to let it be.

Xalanthas walked down the promontory and towards the lake for a drink. Kovu followed, and soon the two lions began an easy conversation.

"So, Xal, where do you come from? Where were you born, I mean?"

"I come from a land not too different from this one, one by the sea. The sunsets are beautiful, not unlike the ones in this place."

"Sounds nice."

"And you? Where does the future king hail from?"

Kovu paused for a moment, "I come from the Outlands, a deserted and dead place for vagabonds and outcasts."

Xalanthas laughed, but soon hushed himself, realizing that Kovu wasn't joking.

"I am sorry. I didn't know; it was foolish of me."

"Forget about it. You didn't know and that's fine." Kovu smiled.

"So, considering your origins, how did you end up as future king?"

Kovu smiled again and considered the question carefully.

"I fell in love with Simba's daughter, Kiara. He hated me at first, but soon realized that she felt as I did and soon discovered that we were inseparable. I was originally sent to kill Simba, but she showed me a new path and saw that the life of an assassin was no life for me. I turned on my mother and her vengeance over Simba and joined with Simba. Kiara tried to save her, but my mother would not be defeated." Kovu sighed, "Not even in death."

Xalanthas scrutinized the explanation for a moment, and smiled.

"Quite a story. You would be very entertaining for your children."

Kovu laughed, and said "It's a little early for kids right now, give me some more time; what about you? That Illiana girl, is she your…"

"…mate?" Xalanthas finished. Kovu nodded.

"No, she…is my friend."

"That doesn't really tell me anything."

"What?"

"Well, usually friends like you and her end up mates, simply because you have a connection with each other. Its that attachment that brings you two together as friends and, although you do not realize it, allow you two to love on a much deeper level."

Xalanthas thought it over, and didn't answer.

"Where did you meet her?"

"I met her in the land where I was born. Her parents came into my land as nomads, and eventually stayed. I was very young, as was she, and we got along rather well. We have stuck together ever since."

Kovu nodded, eager to hear more.

"The thing is…I never saw her so…close. I never imagined that we would be able to attach to such a level. I mean, we are friends, how do I advance on her so suddenly? What if she doesn't feel that way for me?"

"What if she does? What if she has been asking herself that all along, but neither of you ever spoke up?"

Xalanthas stopped walking. Kovu was right. Suddenly, the image of Illiana in his mind changed, and she was no longer his friend. She seemed more; he felt the urge to see her, as if they had been separated for years in the matter of a few moments.

They finally reached the water hole, and both lapped at the water for a long moment, finally reaching their fill. As they prepared to leave, Kovu smelled something in the air. He smelled that they were not alone. Through instinct and training, Kovu knew exactly where this one creature was.

Turning quickly with agility that surprised any that saw it, Kovu leaped into the brush, pouncing the unseen visitor. A loud squeal ensued, followed by some laughter. As Xalanthas turned to see what had happened, a slightly shaken Amyrza and Kovu exited the brush. The small leopard beamed inwardly, her shining jade eyes greeting Xalanthas. The black lion bowed his head.

_Amyrza, _the black lion thought to himself.

"Amyrza, have you seen Zakoma?"

The mention of the winged lion immediately caught the small leopardess' attention.

"No, I haven't. Where is he? I want to talk to him; he is so nice to me…"

Xalanthas' heart skipped a beat, and without any word to his two companions, he began calling out to Zakoma.

"Xal, what is it?" Kovu asked.

"I never saw Zakoma return. He left last night to fly, but he never returned. I never saw him, and he wasn't in his den in the morning."

"Perhaps he stayed in the fields somewhere," Amyrza suggested, "this place is pretty big."

That suggestion was unlike Zakoma's thinking, but the black lion hoped she was right. Immediately the black lion's claw lit up with the white flame. Kovu was taken back, but Amyrza had seen it before, and stared with awe at the spectacle.

The white flame flattened and soon became a glowing white disk in the lion's palm. He uttered a few words and the disk left his hand, floating higher and higher into the air. The disk shot away from them at an unbelievable speed. It returned a while later, and Kovu asked what he had just done.  
"A sentry; in the small amount of time it was gone, it had looked everywhere in the Pridelands for…"

The black lion cut short as he looked into the disk in his paw.

"Xalanthas, what is it?" Amyrza asked.

A look of horror appeared on the noble lion's face, one that stole the color from his face and brought terror to his eyes. "It can't be…" he whispered, "Show me where!"

He commanded the disk.

The disk shot from his hand in the direction of the news, leaving a faint streak of light towards the way it went. Xalanthas ran after it with surprising speed, and Kovu and Amyrza were quick to follow.

They would never have expected what they found.

"At last", Vanthrok muttered to himself. Scar beamed, for the final invasion would begin. They had waited long enough for the final battle, and now their chance had come. Scar looked behind himself and saw the thousands of demons and undead in legion behind him. Soon, the burning plague would consume this land, and unknown to Vanthrok, Scar would have his revenge on his tormentor and retake his rightful throne on Priderock.

The reeds of grass whipped across Kovu's face as he raced after Xalanthas, the lion hot in pursuit with Amyrza behind him. He saw Xalanthas begin to run faster, and Kovu began to tire and found it difficult to keep up. He lost sight of the black cat and slowed his pace, trying to catch his breath. He finally reached Xalanthas, who was sitting before a ring of scorched earth. Amyrza caught up, and soon both saw what Xalanthas was doing. He had his head down, a grimace of pain upon his face. His eyes were closed shut, with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Xal, what's wrong?" Kovu asked.

"He's gone…he's gone…" he repeated over and over.

Amyrza approached the scorched earth as Kovu tried to figure out what Xalanthas was saying. She pushed her small form through the grass until she saw Zakoma's broken body lying in the center. She gave a small whimper and approached. She came close to see his marvelous wings shattered, and his usually calm countenance beaten and blackened as if burned with flame. She leaned against his body and cried over his face, her tears falling on his brow. She cried uncontrollably, her sobs loud and painful. As she grieved, Kovu and Xalanthas came through the brush.

"He was…a brother to me…" Xalanthas whispered at a barely audible volume, and came close to the body. Amyrza clutched Zakoma's neck, pressing her face against his as she wept. He passed his hand over the soft fur that remained.

"At least he will rest from a harsh world." Xalanthas winced at his friend's body, and gave a silent prayer to ease the passage of his soul.

Kovu watched the two grieve. "You'll get 'em, Xal. You will find who did this and kick his ass straight back to hell."

Xalanthas didn't answer, but Kovu knew that was what the black lion was promising to his dead ally and himself.

Kovu then noticed something that none of the three would have ever imagined.

"Amyrza, look!"

Amyrza, eyes soaked with tears looked up. She gasped with surprise.

At her feet began to grow grass and wild flowers. The grass erupted from the defiled earth, and the flowers came in a variety of colors and shapes. The grass began to grow over the body of Zakoma, gently riding over the soft mound that he created.

Amyrza stepped back in shock, but the verdant growth followed her where she went. She jumped and hopped from place to place, only for the dead ground to burst forth with new life.

Kovu and Xalanthas looked in amazement as all the growth around the scorched ring stemmed from the small leopardess.

"How…what are you doing?" Xalanthas asked, bewildered.

Amyrza looked up at him, a great pain still in her eyes, "I don't know!"

By then the grass had almost completely assimilated the winged lion, and the only evidence that he was once there was the mound of grass that was shaped as he was. The ring was complete, and a green grass now filled the location with wild flowers of exotic and pleasing scents. The mound began to sink into the ground, releasing a fount of golden feathers from the center. As the mound flattened completely, the fount stopped, releasing a single, large golden feather, larger than the rest. It reached the ground after the others, and then something stunning happened. A tree began to grow where that golden feather fell. The tree grew large and tall, taller than any tree in the savanna. It grew and grew, stretching its immaculate white trunk further into the heavens. It spread its branches far and wide, golden leaves hanging from the strong, thick branches. It completed itself, a huge white tree with golden feathers. Even the clouded sky above them opened up to give a bit of sunlight.

Amyrza slowly approached, and pressed her paw against the trunk of the enormous tree. A small glow came from under her paw, and a small imprint of her paw appeared on the bark. She stared at her paw, and smiled warmly.

"Amyrza?"

"He told me to not be afraid, he told me that everything was going to be ok…" she whispered softly to them. She turned over to them and gave them a welcoming smile, and the three walked silently back to Priderock.

**Chapter 12: Inferno**

The demons surrounded the entire perimeter of the Pridelands, burning and killing everything in their path. All the animals themselves were trapped within their own paradise, and paradise was quickly burning.

Scar laughed with raucous glee as he carved the bodies of the animals, the attack turning more into a systematic extermination of all life. Few resisted here and there, the occasional bull elephant and rhino, taking their fair share of kills, before become overcome with injury and exhaustion.

Vanthrok fought at Scar's side, destroying what little was left of the area before they proceeded further inland.

"This will be grand to our dark lord. He will name us his champions should we succeed alive." The demon explained.

"Alive? Should I expect to die?" Scar asked, the notion of death far from believeable.

Vanthrok laughed. "The black lion is an enviable foe. No doubt he will kill several of us in the taking of Priderock. Perhaps a considerable fraction of _all_ our forces. He should not be taken lightly; however, he will not be able to stand against all of us. He is, after all, _alone_."

Scar considered this for a second, and used it to his advantage. No doubt Vanthrok would need his assistance in the taking of Priderock, where the black lion will be making his last stand, Scar guessed. There, he would abandon Vanthrok, leaving the great demon to his ultimate demise.

Yes, Scar thought, he would use this advantage well.

Suddenly, from the dense burning foliage, a giant elephant, larger than any Scar had ever seen, charged the lion and the demon. Scar dodged out of the way, and unfortunately for Vanthrok, took the full force of the impact. The elephant shook him from his tusks and trampled the demon beneath its feet. The elephant let loose a loud trumpet from its trunk, and charged away from the broken demon.

Scar came from his hiding place and saw that the demon's breathing was low and shallow. The bones in his legs and chest were broken under the great weight. Crackling sounds came from his body, and he slowly recovered.

"I hate it when that happens." He said shallowly.

The two then chased after the rampaging elephant, finding it destroying several undead with vicious gores from its tusks.

The demon summoned a flame from his paws, and the ball of flame he held increased in size as he muttered the incantation. He released the ball with a scream and the fire ball slammed into the elephant's head. The animal went down with a loud thud.

Vanthrok approached the creature and began to utter another incantation while holding his paw over its head. The animal opened its eyes, red and fuming with rage, and picked itself up off the ground. The elephant still had the scorch mark over the side of the head, one of its eyes ruptured with the blast of the fireball. It turned its one red eye to Vanthrok and silently awaited orders.

"Wouldn't want him to go to waste." Vanthrok stated simply.

Back in Priderock, Xalanthas heard of the news from Zazu, the hornbill. The forces of darkness were quickly closing in on Priderock, their final destination. Xalanthas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had wasted so much time in this place instead of searching for the portal where they had entered. He lost the chance to avoid this fight altogether, and had even lost a friend before the battle even began.

Simba had called a meeting as he learned of it as well, he called everyone to the meeting, as all had the right to know of the impending doom.

"I bear great, terrible news," he began, "I have heard that an army of darkness has completely surrounded the Pridelands, and that none will be able to escape. They are closing in on every direction, and our only option to win is to fight."

There was general speaking inside the den, and finally everyone settled and laid eyes on Xalanthas. The small lion looked up and met their empty stares.

"I knew that they were here all along, but I did not know where. With Zakoma gone, my plans will have to take a drastic change. I…" Xalanthas stopped.

"I don't know what to do."

"Protect this place, do what your supposed to do!" came a voice from the back. No one moved or reacted to the statement.

Xalanthas looked around, and looked back down to the floor.

"I made a promise to myself and to my fallen friend…" he began, "I will protect this place until my last dying breath. I will commit myself to it wholly and will not stop until this plague is destroyed and banished forever."

There resounded a loud cheer, and everyone but Illiana raved over the proclamation.

"It's settled than! Zazu, round up those animals in the Pridelands who are willing to fight and bring them to Priderock. Use whoever you need to bring them around. Those who are too weak to fight or cannot, being them as well. I want all the inhabitants of my father's land to be here for the final battle. Xalanthas, will you be able to hold them off?"

The cheering stopped. All eyes were once again on him.

"I am but one, but I would be no protector if I could not."

The cheering resumed, and all lions inside left and searched for any who would come to help their cause.

Xalanthas and Illiana left together to a secluded area, needing a moment to themselves, knowing that it could be their last.

"I lied, Illi, I lied to them all." Xal said, surprisingly calm.

Illiana came to his side and rubbed her head against his, purring.

"You lied to yourself."

Xalanthas gave her a curious look, and she replied.

"After all these years, I never believed once that you would give up. After every challenge that you faced, you always managed to overcome it."

Xalanthas thought about what she said. He sighed heavily, and gave her a worried look. "But this is different from all that. I can die doing this. I don't think I will be able to pass by unscathed. Why do you believe in me so?" he asked, bewildered.

"I believe in you because I know that deep down inside my heart, you are the one who will save us all. I can feel it every time I wake in the morning to every night I go to sleep." She said quietly. She finished with a caring smile.

It was in that smile that Xalanthas noted a feeling in his breast he hadn't before. She looked so beautiful at that moment, and it felt like he wanted to give her everything he had, his heart, his life, and his soul. He felt so complete at that moment.

He got up and rubbed his head against hers tenderly, and she licked him lightly on the cheek. She felt the urge to finally tell him, to reveal her deep love for him, the love that she held back for the sake of their friendship. Without thinking, she heard the words escape her lips,

"I love you…" she whispered in his ear.

He looked at her in surprise. For a moment, Illiana's world stopped. She feared that she may have said too much, and he would not feel the same about her. Unknown to her, Xalanthas' thoughts raced. He couldn't believe what he heard. He looked deep into her gorgeous, green eyes, and his world fell perfectly into place.

"I love you, too. I always have." He responded.

The pair stared at each other for a moment, and finally embraced. Both of them felt inseperable at that moment, as if nothing could touch them. Illiana released him, and whispered into his ear. Smiling seductively, she led him into a deeper, more secluded area of the forest in which they resided.

There they would be one in heart, soul, and body at last.

The next morning, the sun raised a deep crimson color in the sky. The sky was red, as if stained with blood, and all the animals surrounded Priderock. The weak stayed in the back, and what remained of the larger animals capable of fighting off the others were placed before them. Xalanthas and Illiana returned afterwards, and saw that everyone seemed prepared and unafraid of what was yet to come. Illiana rushed inside Priderock, helping with whatever else was needed. Meanwhile, Kovu, Simba, and Xalanthas all patrolled the animals guarding Priderock. As they walked, Xalanthas took note of all who stood to fight. Elephants, rhinos, cheetahs, leopards, crocodiles, and even a few brave water buffalo and wildebeest.

As Kovu walked along with the others, a booming voice called to him.

"Are you the future king? The one who will command us in battle?"

Kovu turned, and an enormous shadow fell over him. The creature who asked him the question was a huge elephant, a massive bull with thick tusks that looked like they could break through solid stone.

"Yes" the lion replied, unmoved by the elephant's intimidating tone.

"Hmmm…" the elephant thought to himself.

"Why do you fight, great one? What has happened to you?" Kovu asked, brave in his tone to the great beast.

"My brother, Bacco, fell fighting the undead. They took his body and turned him into what he fought." He replied, "It is my duty to avenge his death by destroying as many as I can. I would have put his body to rest, but I was outnumbered, and even being his older brother, I could have still fallen to his might."

Kovu realized that he and the elephant had something in common. Both had lost a brother and could do nothing about it.

"Great elephant, your name?"

"Ganesha"

"That seems strangely…familiar. Have we met?"

"I know and can say that we haven't."

"Ahh…well, I promise you, great Ganesha, I will help to bring your brother to rest, or I will not claim the throne as my own."

The elephant looked surprised.

"A brave boast. My brother will not fall so easily, even as undead. How will you manage?"

"I promise you that I will, as my promise to you."

"Ha ha! Alright then, young lion, we will see. If you manage to bring him down, then I will be the first to call you king."

Kovu saluted the elephant, and rejoined his trio of lions.

Inside Priderock, Illiana spotted Nala, Vitani, Kiara, and several other lionesses running amok, setting up defenses before the entrance of the den. No one seemed to notice her, and if they did they did not show it. She then saw a small mandrill putting up pieces of wood and stone before the entrance, trying to put a crude barricade should the enemy reach so far into the den.

"Are you the holy man, Rafiki?"

The mandrill turned and smiled, welcoming the new visitor.

"Yes, dat is I."

"I have heard that you are quite adept at magic."

"Yes, I know of it, but I tell yoo that I have not practiced it in some time."

Rafiki was about to ask her for what purpose, but she answered him with a whisper in the ear.

Rafiki smiled, "Yes, I tink I can come up with something."

Without anyone to destroy out in the open plains, the plague of demons closed in quickly on Priderock. Vanthrok and Scar were closing in, the pointed rock getting larger and larger, and the promise of their prize nearly within their grasp made them salivate with anticipation. They realized something different, as less and less prey fell upon them as they close in on Priderock. They later discovered from their spies that they had devised a way to defend themselves by garrisoning within the ancient spire.

"Let them be," Vanthrok said mostly to himself than to Scar, "We will find them and destroy them soon enough."

Scar gave no reply, for the large promontory of Priderock grew ever closer, until finally they were only few miles away. No doubt that the army of demons were visible from Priderock, but little was done to hide themselves. The demons were growing restless, and so were there leaders. It was no only a matter of time to see who would attack first.

**Chapter 13: War**

Two days passed from the time that the demons had arrived, and it seemed as though the end had finally come. Dark, gray clouds covered the sky and masked the sun, and the air seemed to be filled with the stench of ash and blood. The creatures that remained at Priderock grew nervous, observing the army that stood before them. Many feared that their choice of coming to Priderock was a mistake; felt that the odds against them were too great.

Xalanthas had spent the last two days preparing spells, praying for renewed strength, and readying himself for war. He would be the sole defender of that realm, and though his power was great, he was only one, and could not be at all places at once. This would be a battle that concerned all living creatures, not just those of Priderock. He had sent out Zazu as a messenger to any others who would be willing to help their cause, hoping they understood that if Priderock fell, they would be next. The black lion did not fear Zazu being captured as much as he worried that no one would answer his plea.

Xalanthas exited his den and walked to the promontory, seeing the demons surrounding the great Priderock. The other animals awoke, dozed from their sentry duty. He was deep in concentration that he never noticed the small being approach from behind.

"Why aren't you afraid?" Amyrza asked, in her usual innocent tone.

The black lion turned his bright, amber orbs to her. "Who says I am not afraid?"

Amyrza was going to reply, but came with no answer.

"I am afraid. I am afraid of dying, of failing, but I know that deep within I cannot run. They would hunt me down and kill me, even if it took them forever."

She looked up at him with her jade eyes, usually gleaming with happiness, soaked in tears. She embraced him, and whispered, "Promise me you won't die. Promise me that you'll come back…"

"You know I cannot do that."

She sobbed, and buried her face into his chest. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes, and said,

"But I will try my best."

He smiled, and she smiled back.

Behind them, the rest of the lions and lionesses came, ready for the worst. They all seemed prepared for what lay ahead. Xal turned to see them, and bowed solemnly.

"Is everything in place?" Simba asked. Xal nodded.

"Well, looks like this is it," Kovu began, "but I don't think that I could have ever asked for anything better." He said, and gave Kiara a lovely lick.

At that moment, a huge fireball erupted on the side of Priderock, raining stones on the group. None were hurt, but its meaning was clear. The battle had begun.

Without a word, Xalanthas bounded off the edge of Priderock. With amazing grace, he landed on all fours and tucked into a roll, using the momentum to his advantage. He gained a great boost of speed from his roll, and launched himself towards the charging horde of demons. With reckless abandon, he hurled himself into his enemies, smashing their skulls and breaking their limbs. The white flames of the One Being burned in his paws, and they strengthened each blow.

Simba and Kovu fought as well, and with the aid of the other creatures, they battled with the demon hordes and their legions of undead. The females stayed within Priderock, hiding from the chaos outside, only to protect the young and helpless from the outside.

Xalanthas spun and ducked, parried and smashed his enemies, one by one. He leapt into the air, his paw trailing a white flame. At the apex of his leap, he came back to earth with frightening speed, and slammed his fist into the ground. A great explosion shook the earth, and any demons standing within the huge radius of the blast were incinerated by the holy flame. Kovu used his training to outwit and outmaneuver his enemies, using his skill and speed to his advantage. He pounced and clawed, smashing their backs and ripping them limb from limb. He roared his victory and searched for his next victim.

The other animals did well, indeed. Rhinos charged through the hordes, powered by a vengeance and fury unseen in the usually gentle creatures. They trampled and crushed their enemies underfoot, their counterattacks doing little to injure their tough, outer skin. Elephants gored their enemies with mighty tusks, and the leopards and cheetahs and buffalo and hyena destroyed their foes in their own special way.

This is not to say that the demons had their own count of kills. The undead consumed their foes and destroyed their flesh, and the demons slowed their enemies with spells that weakened the animals, as if they had gone days, weeks, or years without rest or food. Both sides would have stayed at a stalemate, were it not for Xalanthas, who slowly decimated the demons with his abilities. Slowly, the demons were losing their battle.

The battle raged on, and Xalanthas could only see the hordes of enemies that surrounded him. An undead hyena leapt at him, and he spun around to meet it. Paws extended, he smashed the hyena on the head, shattering its skull to pieces. Another two attacked from behind, while one demon pounced on him from a large height. He used the flame surrounding his paws and destroyed the two hyenas charging, incinerating their bodies until nothing was left. As for the demon that was about to land on him, he turned and, standing on hind legs, drove his paws through its torso. With heightened strength, he ripped his enemy in two. Gore fell upon him, but it suddenly turned to dust as the evil being's body erupted into flame and ash. Another demon pounced from his blind side, but Xalanthas was too quick. He rolled to the side, grabbed the hind leg of the intruder as it flew by, and spun it around in a wide arc. With his foe's body flailing, he used it as a makeshift flail to repel his enemies. He transferred the fire from his paw to the demon and threw it at last into the rest of the demon horde.

Kovu roared as he fought on with the rest of those protecting Priderock. He had finished with a demon when an undead rhino charged him. Remembering the skills his mother had taught him, he ran straight toward his enemy as if he had a death wish. As he neared his pouncing range, he leapt with surprising agility onto the rhino's back. The large horn gored him, cutting a furrow into his flank. He winced at the small injury, not grievous in itself, but still painful. The large rhino ran faster and tried to turn and twist, trying to get the intruder off his back. Without hesitation, Kovu righted himself and clamped down on the rhino's neck.

Snap!

He had aimed right. Severing the spinal column with one powerful snap, he had downed the rhino, and proceeded to his next victim.

**Chapter 14: Final Battle**

Those protecting Priderock paid dearly for their defense, but soon they saw a retreat of the demon hordes. They watched in joy as they ran from the defenders and as their bodies exploded into ash, their bodies banished from the plains forever.

"Yeah!!" cheers rang throughout the Pridelands at that moment, those who survived celebrating the greatest victory of their lives.

Simba ran, looking all around for their champion. He found him amongst the dead, praying between his laborious breath.

"Xalanthas! Have we won?"

The black lion looked up at him, an eye swollen shut, have his face blackened with soot, and a small trickle of blood coming from the bridge of his nose. He smiled.

Simba roared his triumph, roared as loud as the day he had retaken the Pridelands. Other animals roared and trumpeted, pleased with their success. Those garrisoned inside the den of Priderock came out to meet their champions. Unfortunately, some found their warriors broken and left on the battlefield.

The black lion said a small prayer for those departed, when a pang of terror struck him.

"It is not the end!!" he screamed

All talking and celebration stopped at that moment.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kovu asked.

"I never saw him…I never saw him…" the black lion whispered.

"Who?"

"Hell's greatest warrior," he breathed, "The Fakuru."

As if on cue, the ground behind them erupted and exploded, molten rock spilling out over the crater in the ground. A black spire shot out of the center, and landed before them with an enormous tremor that seemed to even shake the stars. Out of the pit, a dark, fiery lion stepped from the ground atop the spire. The Fakuru.

"Get everyone back! GET EVERYONE INSIDE!" the black lion roared. Few dared to even move.

"Ahh, the great protector. Long have I awaited this."

Xalanthas said nothing, but lit his paws with the holy flame.

The Fakuru leaped and charged him, and with frightening speed, zigzagged in a serpentine motion. He stopped before Xalanthas and smashed him the chest with a fiery paw. The black lion flew back several feet and crashed hard into the base of Priderock.

As if unhurt, the black lion got in his feet and slashed downward at his opponent. Though the Fakuru was faraway from him, a massive scythe of white flame, in the curve of Xalanthas' slash, drove toward him, digging a massive furrow in the ground.

The Fakuru surrounded himself in an orange bubble to block the onslaught. The crash of the two forces sounding like a thunderclap, but the bubble held true. The white scythe tried to penetrate, but still the bubble held it at bay. Deciding not to watch and wait, the black lion ran toward his target.

He reached into the air, as if he saw something invisible no one else could see. Grasping the invisible object, Xalanthas pulled down hard. A white thunderbolt crashed down upon the orange bubble, which was still holding the white scythe, and could not resist another onslaught. The bubble exploded and the Fakuru was swept back. The demon groaned and gave the black lion a menacing stare. He smashed his paw into the ground and a spire of black diamond smashed out from the ground under Xalanthas. He threw himself sideways to avoid being impaled.

At that moment, the two great forces charged each other head on. The fight was frightening and intense. The two forces smashed and collided, dodged and clawed. Neither seemed to gain the advantage.

Those who did not run away watched the fight. Illiana screamed and moaned as Xalanthas weathered hit after hit, and the rest of the Pride stayed on their edge as the battle raged on.

Suddenly, the demon leaped back away from, three hundred paces or so, onto his spire. He then turned to look at Illiana.

Xalanthas trailed his vision, and saw the look of horror on her face. She disappeared into a black cloud of smoke.

"NOOO!!!!" Xalanthas roared.

"Great Protector!!" the demon called.

The black lion turned to him and almost fainted from the sight.

The Fakuru stood with Illiana in his claws. He stood on his hind legs and had her by the throat, choking her. His left paw was free and open.

"I have heard a rumor…" he said as he licked the side of her cheek, "that this one expects a child of yours?"

Xalanthas' eyes widened in terror.

"You should learn to take better care of you unborn, O Great Protector!" he crooned. The demon's left claw erupted into flame, and he smashed his fist into her gut. Xalanthas only watched in shock as his only love tumbled down the spire and rested on the ground. Fakuru's raucous laughter resounded throughout the land.

He ran to her, ignoring the proximity of his enemy, tears flowing from his eyes.

She breathed shallowly, but she was alive. She opened her eyes, weak and distressed.

"Xalanthas, the child…"

Xalanthas tried to speak, but could not. He felt the fire build inside, and he let out a roar loud enough to shatter the sky.

Xalanthas was outraged, and he turned to meet his opponent, a fire for vengeance in his eyes only matched by all the heat and flame of the sun. He had to win. He opened up a powerful attack and hastily threw himself at his opponent.

It was a terrible mistake.

The attack passed through the demon. It was only a decoy, a fake conjuration of the Fakuru. The black lion saw the mistake he made, leaving himself open to the Demon's attack. He knew he had no chance to counterattack. Flying in from the side, and with all the might he had inside of him, the Fakuru smashed Xalanthas hard on the side, smashing his ribs and breaking his back. The black lion tumbled and rolled away, hitting his head hard on a tree. He didn't rise again to meet his foe anew.

"Shame," the Fakuru said, the entire world in silence, "He would have made an excellent comrade. Unlike those _fools _Scar and Vanthrok. They will pay for sounding the retreat."

He turned in triumph to Priderock, the prize his occult campaign had started for. Walking slowly, he haughtily walked among the other lions and walked slowly up the promontory, into the den.

"Time for me to claim my prize, the essence of the Pridelands!!" He roared. All those before him scattered out of the way.

Kiara ran to Illiana, the lioness was badly wounded and would survive, not that it mattered. The world was over.

Kovu ran to Xalanthas, found his broken body lying amongst the trees. He was amazed to find him still breathing, still conscious, but it was evident he was in the final throes of death.

"Xalanthas! C'mon, man, you can take this guy! Heal yourself! C'mon! Please…this cant…end like this…" Kovu's voice began to break into tears.

The black lion coughed, wincing in pain. He opened his mouth to speak, his teeth red and stained with blood, "I'm sorry. I am finished. I thought I could beat him…I thought…I could win…"

Kovu looked into his eyes, empathizing his pain.

"You…you have to…kill him" Xalanthas whispered.

Kovu's eyes widened in surprise. "What?!? How? I cannot defeat him!!"

"Not…as you are…but what you will become…after me…" the black lion whispered, his voice weakening. He lifted his paw, and a small flame lighted on it. He reached and touched Kovu on the chest.

Kovu felt pain and a soothing feeling, joy and sadness, anger and mercy all in one. His body shook as a tremendous power surged through his body and mended with his soul.

The black lion smiled, "Yes you can. It…truly was meant…to be…"

"What? What was meant to be?"

"I lied to you, Kovu. I…I was never…the true…protector…"

He sucked in what little breath he could,

"I was only…the messenger…Only the king can be the _true _protector of his lands…"

"But I am not king! Simba is! I'm in no way related to them in any way!"

"You…are married to Kiara…Simba…and the dead…kings…have seen that you are the king now…otherwise…my blessing would not…have worked…"

Kovu's paw lit with a large, blue flame. It was larger than Xalanthas' had been.

"You see?"

"What is he looking for? Why did he go inside?"

"The…essence of…the…Pridelands…" Xalanthas was getting weaker he began to sink into death.

Kovu touched his chest and kept him alive, to the black lion's pain.

"Forgive me, but I must know…What is the essence?!?" Kovu asked, not wanting to lose him.

The black lion winced through the pain.

"The essence of the Pridelands…of life…is no object. It…it is… is _one _of us…I know…"

"Who?" he whispered.

Xalanthas leaned close, "_**Amyrza**__…she is the essence…she is the key to his victory…and ours…"_

Kovu could not believe what he was hearing. Then, it all made sense. It was all so clear. The ground growing beneath her feet, the story she told of her time with the hyenas, her special power. She was the life of the Pridelands.

Kovu let go of the black lion, and he fell again to the floor. In his final moments, he looked Kovu straight in the eye, "You will win…you must…for…us…all…"

Xalanthas gave the final sigh of death.

Kovu slowly turned, ready to chase his enemy and do battle. He grew to a large size, his muscles marking through his fur. His scar glowed, and the green in his eyes let rise a vapor of the same color. He growled, and let loose a roar, calling out his opponent. He spied Amyrza, crying with Illiana. The two stared at him, and he stared back. They were locked in embrace. They knew Xalanthas was dead. They also knew that Kovu was in charge now, and it was up to him to change the world, forever.

He would fail them. The living would not fall today.

He roared again, calling his foe out for his final battle.

**Chapter 15: Let the Dead Kings Weep**

Kovu saw his opponent burst out of the side of Priderock, avarice evident in his eyes.

"Where is it?!?!?" The Fakuru roared. He pouted until he set eyes on Kovu. The lion stared back at him with a glare that could have pierced a mountainside.

"What in the…" the Fakuru began. "Arrggghh!! You will die like he did!"

The Fakuru charged him, and in a flash, Kovu stood before him.

"You're wrong…"

Kovu smashed his fist into the demon's gut. The Fakuru's breath blasted from his lungs, and he desperately tried to suck in the air. Kovu's fist still in his stomach, he lifted him off the ground and smashed his body into the ground. The fight began.

Or if it could have been called a fight. The demon tried his best to take on the King, but he was too slow. Kovu easily dodged his every attack and counterattacked, his strength and speed increased a thousand fold by Xalanthas' gift. He mercilessly rained down blow after blow on the Demon, giving him no quarter and pounding him until he strength was sapped and he was no longer able to fight.

After Kovu finished with him, the demon lay in the grass, breathing heavily and unable to left his broken body to defend. It was his final moment.

"Wait…wait…please…I could change…I…promise…let me go…" Fakuru pleaded for his life.

Kovu looked his foe in the eye. The anger and rage inside Kovu's eyes remained, but they softened to the demon's surprise. He no longer looked down on him in an uncontrollable rage, but in the pity a parent looks down upon a disobedient child.

"I see a confused, trapped soul. Your evil is not your fault…" Kovu said, looking into his soul, "You had the power to choose a different path, but you ignored it."

Fakuru's smile faded away.

"For that, no mercy is reserved for you."

Kovu heard footsteps from behind, and he turned. He saw Amyrza; she was no longer scared or crying, though her eyes were red from it. She looked at Kovu, a pain in her eyes. Kovu smiled.

"Xalanthas gave you his gift, his power." She whispered.

"Not only that," he replied, "he also wanted me to give you this…"

He laid his large paw on her forehead. Kovu closed his eyes and transferred what he had inside to her, what rightfully belonged to the Essence.

Amyrza gasped, and felt power untold soar through her small body. Her eyes shone a bright white, and she began to float into the air. Her form stretched and grew, becoming that of a lithe, grown leopard. Iridescent tendrils came from the ground, and nature itself surrounded her as she came up off the ground. Flowers and soft, glowing light surrounded her, and she became what she was meant to be.

The Avatar, the Essence of the Pridelands.

Her jade eyes glowed, and she was a fully grown leopard. Her fur changed color with every moment she had, and her form was as beautiful as the world she lived in. She looked at Kovu, who had given his power to her, the power that rightfully belonged to her. A constant soft jade light surrounded her entire body.

"_Do not be afraid. I am your mother, I am your protector, I am the guardian of this place for all eternity_." She said in a voice that was not Amyrza, but a beautiful, feminine voice that rose and fell dramatically like a song.

"Who are you?" Kovu asked.

"_I am the One Being, I am the one who watched all the destruction and disharmony created by this demon," _she said as she regarded Fakuru, lying on the ground by them, "_and I was the one who watched over those who cared for my creation. I plan to set things right again._" She said as she set her feet back on the ground.

As her blessed paws touched the ground, new grass and wild flowers of every hue, shape, and size surrounded her. She walked, and not one blade of grass was disturbed by her touch.

"_Because of your crimes, Fakuru, the Great Destroyer, I will see to it that your curse and that your evil never again taints this land._"

The demon was about to protest when the leopardess leaped into the air, and a bright energy exploded from her body. Fakuru was incinerated without so much as a scream, any trace of the demon erased forever. As the shockwave passed over the land, all that was burned away by the demons were brought back to life, all the grass regrew, and all the dead were resurrected the One Being's holy light.

Laughter, cheer, and celebration rang throughout the land, as the sky was cleared of its dark clouds to reveal the missed blue sky and dazzling sun.

Kiara, Illiana, Simba, Nala, and the rest of the pride, as well as all the inhabitants circled around Kovu and the Avatar.

"How…what happened?" asked Vitani, as she stared at her friend, the leopardess.

"She is the One Being, Vitani, she is the Essence." Kovu replied.

"I don't understand…" She pleaded.

"It was all a mystery until now," Simba started for Kovu, "Amyrza was the chosen one. The spirit of the Pridelands lives on forever, changing from one soul to another. It is a collective soul, a collection of everything and everyone that has ever lived in the Pridelands."

The Avatar bowed her head.

"The circle of life," he began again, "the circle of life completes itself through the One Being. The One Being watches over everything, and makes sure the law stays according to the Creator's plans." Simba finished.

"What about Amyrza?" Vitani asked.

"_I am here, as always Vitani…_" The Avatar said.

"_I…am part of it now. It is so wonderful. I was the chosen one, Vitani. I see everything through the One Being's eyes. You will too, one day, one day we will all be together again, and we will happily forever for all eternity._"

The voice, although warped, was Amyrza, and Vitani breathed easier. She stepped forward to the Avatar, and asked,

"Could I have one last embrace from Amyrza? Could I just say goodbye until we meet again?"

The Avatar smiled, and threw itself on Vitani. Vitani was so happy at that moment, she could not describe it with words. Her soul was a myriad of emotions, and she was so glad that she knew that Amyrza was giving her a tight, soul touching hug.

At that moment, all the animals of the Pridelands went to the body of the one hero that would be remembered forever; Xalanthas. Kovu carried him, and, walking with the Avatar, Kiara, and the rest of the Pridelands, the black lion was buried at the base of Zakoma's white tree, the one erected by Amyrza.

After the blessing of the Avatar and the mourning finished, A grand celebration was underway in the Pridelands, for the great victory of the living, and more importantly, because the great plague was banished forever. The hardest of times was over.

**Chapter 16: All Good Things Must End**

Four months passed, and the Pride was celebrating the coronation of its new king, Kovu. Kiara and Kovu had both decided that it was the right time to bear children, and it was planned in the coming month. Simba and Nala retired, and stayed at Priderock for the rest of their days. Vitani found a mate, Kilinja, and most surprising of all, Illiana gave birth to a child.

The morning of the child's birth was celebrated with the energy reserved for a hero. Illiana presented the child to all, and she was blessed with gifts and good luck. There was one gift, though, that she could have never thought could come true.

She slept inside her den, her small cub nuzzled warmly against its mother's chest. Just then, Illiana felt a slight, warm touch on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the Avatar. Even through the Avatar's bright light, she still was not stung by its bright light.

"_There is someone who wishes to see you. Will you allow it?_" The Avatar asked, its beautiful voice music to her ears.

"Of course." She said in a soft whisper. She almost gasped at what she saw.

Xalanthas, or his ghost, entered the room. His fur was no longer black, but a light tan. His eyes changed from their bright amber to a deep brown.

"Xalanthas…Is it really you?" she gasped. He smiled back at her.

"Yeah, it really is."

Carefully, without waking the babe, she got up and embraced him. She still felt his warmth, even though he was transparent, and could feel his soft fur as if he were still alive. She licked him on the cheek and gave silent sobs of happiness. Xalanthas saw the small cub, curling to gain warmth from it's mother's absence.

"Who is that?" he asked.

She turned, laid back at its side, and licked it over the forehead.

"This is yours. The product of our union."

"My son?" Xalanthas asked.

She chuckled, "Your daughter."

A smile grew over his face, he got close and kissed it over the forehead. Illiana and he rubbed heads and stared at their beautiful daughter for a long moment, admiring the gift of life.

"What will we call her?" Illiana asked.

"I don't know. Something that rings of beauty, because she is so precious…" Xalanthas suggested.

The Avatar came over to them, and saw the small cub. She smiled as well.

"_Life is the most precious gift. There can be no greater thing than to create._"

They both looked at the Avatar, then to each other, and smiled at the cub. It yawned wide and went back to sleep.

"How about Kara? Kara is a beautiful name." Illiana said.

Xalanthas smiled, and looked to the Avatar. "I think…that would fit in perfectly."

The Avatar smiled. Xalanthas knew that it was Amyrza who was listening. Xalanthas thought he saw the Avatar wink, but he thought no more of it.

The next day, Illiana announced her departure, to the dismay of many around her.

"Why? We have a place here for you." Kiara asked. Illiana shook her head.

"As much as I love you all, I cannot stay here. I have caused too much trouble; besides, I must search for my own family. I must get back to them, and tell them what happened to Xalanthas."

"Could I ask you then, how you managed to protect the child after such a hit from the Fakuru?" Kovu asked.

Illiana turned and winked at Rafiki. The mandrill winked back at her, and exploded into joyous laughter.

With blessings of all the pride, Illiana and the child were on their way. The Avatar followed them, watching, ensuring that she got home safely.

"_Why do you choose to go back?_" Amyrza the leopardess asked.

"My family needs me. I have been away for too long." Illiana replied.

"_They will always welcome you back._" She reminded her

"I am glad in the knowledge that they will. I will remember to visit again."

Amyrza smiled and began to fade away, until Illiana called to her.

"Wait, before you go, could you ask Xalanthas something?" she asked. Amyrza nodded.

"Could you ask him to wait for me?"

Amyrza smiled. "_He will wait for you. I know he is. I can see him waiting right now. He loves you, and he will wait for as long as it takes. Don't worry. One day, you two will be together again, forever, and nothing will separate you again._"

Illiana's heart rejoiced. One day, their hearts would be one.

"_My turn, now…_" Amyrza asked. Illiana turned and regarded her with a grin.

"_Was it worth it?_"

Illiana smiled, laughed, and said,

"Yes, it was worth it."

At that, the Avatar disappeared from sight, but stayed with her the rest of the trip. It resumed to patrol and guard the planet, watching constantly so that the evil may never set foot on the land again. In the clouds amongst the stars, Xalanthas watched time unfold, watched things grow old and things be born. He waited and waited, until that one day when he would be reunited with all his friends.

On earth, they all wondered the same thing. The One Being knew that it was all only a matter of time.

Let them know peace forever.

**The End**


End file.
